Una notte a Napoli
by Kaze-mis
Summary: Antonio y Lovino. Romano y España. Dos individuos, dos tierras, y un mundo entre ellos.  Serie de drabbles, viñetas y one-shots.
1. Por la crisis

**Título:** Por la crisis

**Fandom:** _Axis Powers Hetalia_

**Pairing: **España/Italia del Sur

**Clasificación:** K+

**Advertencias:** Utilizo los nombres humanos. _Antonio_ para España y _Lovino/Lovi_ para Italia del Sur. Mención de Rusia.

**Palabras:** 376

**Notas: **Siete meses después de escribir esto, supongo que cambiaría más de una cosa. Pero ya que he decidido colgar todos los drabbles de LJ de España y Romano, no importa la calidad, aunque ya veréis cómo mi concepción de estos dos va evolucionando. Por cierto, esto lo escribí más o menos en aquella época donde hubo aquellos incendios tan crudos en Rusia, de ahí su mención.

* * *

—Lovi... Ayúdame...

Fue lo último que dijo Antonio antes de caer al suelo de su casa, visiblemente enfermo. Lovino no supo qué hacer; tampoco se encontraba tan bien como parecía. Hacía semanas que no se quejaba como siempre... y nadie, excepto el español, se había percatado de ello.

—Serás estúpido... —gruñó el italiano, llevándoselo a rastras hasta su habitación.

«¡_Dio_, tan flacucho como parece y lo que pesa en realidad!», pensaba el castaño sin darse cuenta de las diferencias de tamaño entre su país y el de su carga. Arrancó las sábanas de la cama de la habitación de invitados, le quitó las deportivas y lo tapó tan bien como pudo. De pronto escuchó un hilillo de voz que parecía venir de muy, muy lejos.

—Gracias, Lovi... te quiero.

—¡No digas eso! ¿Pero por qué estás así de mal?

—Es la crisis... mi jefe es un inepto... un mentiroso. Dice que todo irá bien, cuando hay un montón de gente que está en el paro y sin poder pagar las hipotecas... y para postres, creo que ha habido otro incendio.

—Al menos no estás como en Rusia... ese idiota grandullón debe estar tirándose a la piscina a la mínima, si es que no está intentando apagar todos sus fuegos. Decían en la televisión el otro día que las temperaturas allí no eran tan altas desde hace 71 años.

—Sería gracioso verlo nadando en un lago, ¿verdad, mi Lovi querido?

No quiso imaginarse esa abyecta visión. Iván en calzoncillos y con la bufanda prendida en el cuello... uh. Puaj. Horrible. No era para nada gracioso, y lo mismo susurró cuando se echó junto a Antonio en la cama; los mareos eran cada vez peores... asco de economía, de jefe y de mundo.

Notó que unos brazos lo aprisionaban y que el español le obligaba a apoyar la cabeza en su pecho, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos tan, tan lentamente que se puso nervioso a los pocos segundos.

—¿Qué haces?

—El jefe te protege. _Fusososo_... —murmuró, durmiéndose de pronto y sin haber desaparecido todavía su fiebre.

Y Lovino clamó al cielo, suplicando a algún ente invisible que lo ayudara a entender la mente del hombre al que amaba.

* * *

Y hasta aquí lo que se daba. La próxima semana colgaré otro :3

¿Reviews?


	2. Esa inútil nostalgia

**Título:** Esa inútil nostalgia

**Fandom: **_Axis Powers Hetalia_

**Clasificación:** K+

**Advertencias:** Utilizo los nombres humanos. Antonio/Toni para España, Feliciano para Italia del Norte y Lovino para Italia del Sur. Mención de Italia del Norte.

**Palabras:** 330

**Notas: **Otro muy antiguo, que escribí con el primer drabble de esta recopilación. Éste me gusta más, no lo negaré.

* * *

Parece que haya días en que esa sonrisa se quede estática en su rostro, como la máscara que lleva el tonto de Feliciano por Carnaval mientras marcha disfrazado a su queridísima Venecia.

No importa cuántas veces pregunte qué es lo que ha dicho, al final Lovino grita algo parecido a «¿Pero qué te pasa, idiota?» y lo zarandea para que vuelva a ser el de antes y se deje de tanta tontería. En esos pocos momentos da la sensación que Toni no lo ve del todo, que esos suspiros son una pequeña, una ínfima parte de él.

Por la noche, cuando su sonrisa vuelva a ser la de siempre, lo abrazará con tanto amor que Lovino acabará yéndose irritado a la cama después de darle un puñetazo y de lanzarle varios insultos, _desde el cariño, claro_.

Antonio cree que debería haber una receta para su nostalgia, para evitar hacer enojar a su amado, y piensa seriamente en escuchar boleros o ver alguna película melodramática donde dos jóvenes de mundos diferentes se enamoran y se separarán para no volverse a encontrar, si no en la muerte.

Una parte de él sabe que nada de eso servirá. Se siente mal al recordar los que entonces consideraba los buenos tiempos, aquellos momentos en que se sentía orgulloso de ser tan fuerte y poderoso sin saber que los bajos de su capa empezaban a empaparse de oro y de sangre.

Hay tantas veces en las que se pregunta por qué hace eso...

En realidad —y no se lo contará nunca a su amado, a pesar de sus gritos— está comparando esa época en la que estaba rodeado pero solo con la de ahora, en los que no está tan solo aunque el resto de las personas de su condición le ignoren.

La verdad, se dice satisfecho mientras besa al italiano en los labios y le susurra un «Buenas noches» que hace enrojecer al otro de un modo adorable, es que está mucho mejor así.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis agregado esto a favoritos! ¡Se os quiere!

Y a NM: Sí, Zapatero es un inepto, y Rajoy no lo supera. Aguantarle cuatro años como mínimo será la peor de las torturas, y más con su papel actual de "acusemos al gobierno de todos los problemas sin aportar soluciones". En fin… pobre Toño, que se nos morirá de fiebres.


	3. Turrónaholic

**Título:** Turrónaholic  
**Para:** Mi protoinformática favorita, mi Mónaco, Laurelie Kirkland.  
**Claim:** Misterioso adicto al turrón  
**Advertencias:** Palabras francesas, italianas y catalanas. Aparición de países varios, Alemania, Francia, OC!Andorra... Crack.  
**Notitas:** Sobre el extra de lo que iría después de esto... Fin deja regalo al culpable. El culpable enrojece al haber sido pillado _in fraganti_. Y el roncador no sabrá de esto, no. El turrón de Xixona está considerado como uno de los más ricos, aunque a mí no me guste.  
Meses después, sigue gustándome el crack. Navideño. Extraño.  
**Palabras:** 427.

* * *

Paso tras paso. Ya ha salido de la cama donde él lo asfixiaba, no, lo abrazaba con _demasiado_cariño. Las zapatillas de estrellas sonrientes vacilan, casi se deslizan en el momento de llegar a las escaleras de madera. Siente el regusto de la cena bailando en el paladar, los labios resecos y la nariz perezosa de oler el cava que el otro ha derrochado sin necesidad, el alcohol hedonista que recorre esas mejillas, esa resaca que viene cada momento en el que decide darse una pizca más de aire.

Ha sido uno de los pocos que han insistido en traer su propia comida a esa pequeña cena que han hecho algunos de los países europeos. Según Alemania, para reducir gastos. Según él mismo, para sentirse un poco menos solos.

Lo han ahogado siempre sus postres empalagosos. Desde los muñecos de mazapán, pasando por los palos de hojaldre dulce, acabando en esas armas duras que Andorra utiliza siempre de manera arrojadiza cada vez que se mete uno en la boca y dice _Saragossa_, haciendo que más de un país la mire con vergüenza ajena.

—_Ma chérie soeur_, siempre, siempre igual...  
—_I què passa, eh, França?_  
Y le sonríe como si el culpable fuera esa caja negra.

Lo peor son siempre esos, y más aquel de nombre impronunciable. Cada vez que uno de ellos quiere leer el letrerito, esos ojos verdes lo miran con expectación y una burla inesperada. El único que siempre se atreve es su hermano, que en días anteriores ha ido a ver a su primo, amigo o lo-que-sea Argentina y ha atrapado el acento rioplatense con la rapidez de un auténtico idio... _boludo_.  
_Xixona_, ¿lo llamaban?

Todavía no entiende cómo ha acabado aceptando la última copa de vino tinto, cómo se ha dejado llevar en su coche, ¡y menos cómo es posible que haya acabado dormido en su cama!  
Nunca lo aceptará, nunca, y lo niega rotundamente mientras sus dedos rodean el marco de la entrada a la cocina, mientras piensa que siempre dirá que odia las comidas navideñas del que ahora ronca levemente, un ruido que el otro escucha como si de una de las óperas venecianas se tratase.  
Para vigilar que no se despierte.

Abre las puertas de los armarios con _moltissimo_ cuidado, de abajo arriba, soltando suspiros bruscos y frustrados hasta que deja reposar la mano encima de la nevera, y sus labios se curvan de una manera culpable hasta la extremaunción.

No se lo ha dicho en la vida, pero su turrón favorito es el de chocolate con almendras.

* * *

_Saragossa_ es _Zaragoza_._  
Ma chérie soeur_ quiere decir _Mi querida hermana_.  
Y _I què passa, eh, França?_, con su rima interna, significa _¿Y qué pasa, eh, Francia?_

Finalmente, si no lo habéis adivinado: es Romano ;D

* * *

Respuestas a los reviews (¡Gracias, muchas gracias! ¡Sois un amor!):

**Koko: **Es que vamos adonde vamos. Y me encanta escribir de las épocas complicadas; es un señor reto, ¡pero cuando te sale bien...! Felicidad completa.  
**Naruto Ninja Z: **Me gusta la expresión del "cabello verde de la rabia". Me recuerda a lo de "eres más raro que un perro verde", no me preguntes por qué.

Y hasta aquí lo que se daba. ¡Hasta la semana que viene, amigos! ;D


	4. Un libro de amor

**Título: **Un libro de amor.

**Fandom: **_Axis Powers Hetalia_

**Pairing: **España/Italia del Sur

**Clasificación: **K

**Advertencias: **Referencias a un OC de Castilla. Utilizo los nombres humanos. _Antonio_ para España y _Lovino/Lovi_ para Italia del Sur.

**Palabras: **509

El primero de los relatos inéditos, escrito el siete de septiembre del año pasado.

* * *

Nunca debería haber mirado esa estantería.

Pero es que no había nada que hacer, porque el idiota seguía durmiendo y a él no le apetecía despertarlo a cabezazos... ya lo había atormentado una mañana entera con su monólogo inacabable.

El cartelito que había justo debajo ponía algo así como «libros de tía Castilla». Ni siquiera quería recordar a la tal Castilla, una mujer que daba miedo a cada paso que daba, que con su mirada intimidó a todos los países durante unos siglos largos.

Debería haberlo protegido mejor, bufó Lovino. A pesar de ser copias de unos códices, seguían siendo del año de la Maricastaña, más o menos por la fecha en la que Toni se encerraba en su habitación a hacer miles de claveles y él quería ayudarlo pero nunca le dejaba.

Estuvo ojeando unos cuantos libros. Alguno le sonaba de hacía muchos, muchos años, pero hubo uno cuyo título acabó sorprendiéndole. Y no era _La Celestina_ porque ya había tenido suficiente con leer el final. Como los ingleses de Verona, bufaba enojado.

Se llamaba _El libro del buen amor. _Lovino lo sacó sin ningún cuidado _porque no iba a ser menos_, se sentó en uno de los sillones de la galería y empezó a leer las notas con el ceño fruncido. Pasó por alto aquella en la que se insinuaba que el autor no podía casarse _porque era clérigo_ y empezó a leer la versión traducida, _no iba a demostrarle a Antonio que sabía más castellano del que insinuaba_.

Y fue enmudeciendo,

poco a poco,  
enfadado, reafirmándose en su teoría de que el más pervertido de todos no era Francia, sino ése capullo que le sonreía cada día que se veían.

Releyó las notas y se quedó sin palabras.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces con esto en la estantería de tu tía? —gritó destrozando media puerta.

—Ah, Lovi, buenos días... ¿quieres hacer la siesta conmigo?

—¡Ahora no, bastardo! ¿Qué cosas escribía tu gente en la Edad Media?

Antonio contempló la portada del libro fugazmente, su sábana cayendo al colchón tras incorporarse y bostezar ampliamente.

—Ah, has conocido al Arcipreste de Hita... Bueno, tú y Feli siempre habéis sido más refinados. No todos podemos tener siempre a una Laura a la que llorar. Y menos yo... Ya sabes —y le sonrió ampliamente, recordando versos podridos de enjundia, a los juglares cantando las hazañas del Cid y a Quevedo y a Góngora echándose los platos por encima.

La mayoría de la poesía de sus tiempos de adolescente era de todo menos delicada.

—¿Y ahora qué, Lovi? ¿Crees que no hay belleza en mi poesía?

El italiano calló. Intuía que respondería de una manera práctica su última pregunta.

—_¿Dó están agora aquellos claros ojos que llevaban tras sí, como colgada, mi alma doquier que ellos se volvían?_

Y ahora iría a buscar a una alcahueta para que intentara engañarlo y que se casaran sin siestas ni platos de por medio, ahora que Lovino se había quedado con el aliento en el paladar.

* * *

**Notas:**

- Algunas de las copias son de antes de la Guerra Civil Española, aunque debería haber hecho una mención a Menéndez Pidal. Debería.

_- Como los ingleses de Verona, bufaba enojado._ Se refiere a Romeo y a Julieta.

- En la época del Arcipreste de Hita la ley eclesiástica ya impedía que los religiosos se casasen. Mencionado porque en el libro, éste intenta conquistar a una mujer pero en el último instante cambia al personaje masculino para cumplirla.

_- No todos podemos tener siempre a una Laura a la que llorar. _Y Toño habla de Petrarca y de la obra relacionada con Laura, que siempre ha tenido más importancia que su Cancionero.

- Pero el Toño adolescente también tuvo poesía preciosa (ñah, mirad las albadas... y a Manrique, por poner algún ejemplo).

- Y los versos son de Garcilaso de la Vega. Fue verlos y decir «así se sentiría él con Lovi, que no dejaría de mirarlo».

* * *

¡Gracias a toda la gente que ha agregado el conjunto de fanfics a sus favoritos! A una le alegra mucho ver todos los favoritos y los comentarios, y le alegran el corazón.

Y a gracias a **Kokoro-koko** su comentario/felicitación. ^^


	5. Inténtalo

**Título:** Inténtalo

**Fandom:** _Axis Powers Hetalia_

**Advertencias:** Habla España. De la primera etapa del franquismo. Uso de nombres humanos. _Lovino_ para Italia del Sur, _Alfred_ para Estados Unidos de América, _Arthur_ para Reino Unido.

**Palabras:** 363.

**Notas:** Esto no tiene notas ni nada (lo he escrito mientras pasaba los apuntes a limpio de esta etapa de la historia de Toño). En el momento en que España declara la neutralidad por presión de los aliados al final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. "Cara al sol" era la canción de los franquistas; incluso obligaban a los niños a cantarla antes de entrar en la escuela. Lo de azul tiene propias connotaciones relacionadas con el Movimiento Nacional. Y hay referencias a Paco (cómo no).

La autarquía era el sistema económico del momento. El NO-DO eran una serie de documentales donde se enseñaban las obras del gobierno. Referencias a las partes odiadas (los comunistas, los masones, los que querían fragmentar esta tierra) y a los símbolos, y también al pacto de no-intervención de 1937.

Y a Lovino siendo más rebelde que Feliciano, apostando España si pillará una Beretta (pistolas, pistolas) o hará arder el monumento de Víctor Manuel (obras romanas monstruosas y fascistas a parte). Finalmente, dos referencias a poetas. Uno es una traducción casi literal; el otro, al final, un recuerdo lejano.

No hago apología de nada (faltaría menos, dadas mis circunstancias familiares). Sólo os pido que lo leáis con un tono entre cansado, amargo e irónico. No creo que, si existiera un personaje de España, en esos momentos estuviera dando brincos.

Y sí: el título es el acompañamiento del final.

* * *

No te engañes más, Lovino, _amore mio_. Estoy verdaderamente ahogado, mi corazón está podrido.

Alfred es demasiado convincente, he tenido que aceptar la neutralidad de mi patria y tener que dejar de pensar en ti. Estoy tan mal y las fiebres son tan altas que no distingo el jefe del subordinado, el brazo alzado o el puño al cielo. Cada mañana alzan la bandera, cantan bien fuerte el _Cara al sol_ y quiero olvidar que existen mis oídos.

Si me dan algo de comer, no me apetece jamás. Si me hacen vestir algo azul, me dará igual.

Todavía creo que por las noches tengo sueños donde soy un simple miembro del Movimiento y me llaman oportunista porque soy un maldito desafecto, un exiliado en su propia tierra, el peor de los creyentes y de los países.

Pienso que estoy condenado, boicoteado, a vivir en esta autarquía tan bien planificada, mientras me mueven de un lado a otro en decenas de fotografías, de actos.

Como un autómata que aparecerá con cara sonriente detrás de todo en el NO-DO.  
Como si no pasara nada.

Vivamos, Lovino mío, y amemos,  
_no vaya a ser que me muera mañana.  
_

Amemos a la cruz mientras rezo cada día y escondo el más grave de mis pecados como patria infecta de rojos y masones.

Amemos el yugo y las flechas, odiemos los nacionalistas que atentan contra mi propia unidad, mientras Guernica todavía me duele en el hombro y no se calma.

Amemos, pues, la santificada figura de mi jefe el Generalísimo, que se merece todos los honores y premios que le pueda dar enfermo desde mi cama, y decirle «Vaya usted con Dios». Que vaya a inaugurar puentes y pantanos.

Deja que se vaya un momento y te contaré todo lo que pienso de esto mientras no puedo pedirle a un ruso, ni a un norteamericano, ni a _ese_ inglés que me ayuden. (Todavía menos a Arthur, que tuvo la _gentileza_ de no intervenir en nada).

Deseo seguir soñando en esa ciudad lejana.

Y tú continúa con tu revolución, quema el monumento a Víctor Manuel si te apetece, coge una Beretta y dispara a Mussolini.  
A ver si aciertas.

* * *

¡Gracias por los comentarios y favoritos!

**Kokoro-koko: **Pues en próximos relatos habrá más relaciones meta-literarias. O de otro tipo. Ya veremos.

**Atsun:** Oish, me ha encantado la comparación... *muere de amor* Y me encanta sacar sonrisas tontas... si siempre me las saco a mí misma XDD

Aviso que no colgaré fanfic nuevo hasta como mínimo dentro de dos semanas. Exámenes y esas cosas.  
¡Hasta otro ratito!


	6. Más allá del Mare Nostrum

**Título: **Más allá del _Mare Nostrum_

**Fandom: **_Axis Powers Hetalia_

**Advertencias: **uso de nombres humanos. _Lovino _para Italia del Sur. Malas palabras por su parte.

**Notitas: **_Mare Nostrum _es, en latín, el Mar Mediterráneo. La flor es la de la patatera, que durante mucho tiempo se usó como algo puramente decorativo en Europa.

Todos pueden suponer en qué época puede originarse este pequeño relato. Nada de sangre ni escenas viscerales aquí, aunque las podría haber. Mejor no herir sensibilidades.

La torrija en España, al menos la que conozco yo, es un plato hecho con pan frito con huevo y leche y con azúcar por encima.

Por otra parte, comentar que esto ha surgido después de releer mis ideas de fanfics y de una noche leyendo un libro realmente aburrido para mí. Mis inclinaciones artísticas sugieren que lo cuelgue después de mis exámenes para entrar a la universidad, pero supongo que no os importará leerlo antes.

**Para: **cierta señorita llamada Ted. O Atsun. La aparición de Bélgica es, indirectamente, cosa suya.

**Palabras: **699

* * *

**Más allá del _Mare Nostrum_**

Un niño se ha impacientado durante horas en el sillón de terciopelo del vestíbulo donde su voz hace eco, pero hace tiempo que la noche y la luna le han mecido entre sus brazos, hasta el sueño profundo. Alguien de sonrisa risueña le ha llevado hasta su diminuto dormitorio, y éste no escuchará el «que duermas con los angelitos, Lovino».

Un niño se pregunta entre visiones porqué piensa en ese imperio bastardo. Quiere pegarle hasta la extenuación, gritarle cómo es que ha pasado tanto tiempo en los mares. Ahora lo odia y rompe uno de los cuadros colgados en los amplios pasillos de la mansión, ahora se lamenta silenciosamente para acabar renegando.

—¿Dónde está ese capullo?

Nadie puede responderle exactamente, ni siquiera con las cartas que reciben de tanto en tanto.

—¿Cuándo volverá el idiota?

Tampoco quieren hacerlo.

«Oh, es un crío», se dicen las criadas en voz baja. «¿Qué sabrá él, qué conocimientos tendrá para asumir la magnificencia de Su Excelencia?» Olvidan su larga infancia y el par de centímetros que ha tardado en conseguir después de veinte años.

—Algún día seré más alto que el estúpido.

Se enorgullecerá, hasta que la mirada se dirija al algodón y los girasoles sonrientes y el perfume de las rosas y los claveles, también de la flor solitaria enmarcada después de su último viaje, violeta y amarilla.

Se adormece en la nostalgia, y Bélgica lo carga otra vez, suavemente, hasta su cama, como hace cada domingo después del sermón, cuando ambos piensan que hay más posibilidades que vuelva.

Un niño se ha despertado junto al rocío. El cielo está teñido de un rojo sangriento, bañando el campo de púrpura y ámbar.

—¿España? —Pregunta titubeante, la saliva todavía colgando de la comisura de los labios y ese sabor vago en el paladar.

Avanza a tientas por la gran casa mientras se guía por la pared, resuenan sus pasos chiquitos.

_Uno, dos_

y ahí está, en la entrada

_tres, cuatro_

oliendo a hierba y aromas que el niño desconoce

_cinco, seis_

con el oro escondido entre las mangas.

—¡Bastardo!

Ha llegado ya, dejando la capa con delicadeza encima del sillón. Sonríe pero sus ojos demuestran cansancio, como si hubiera pasado demasiado tiempo en los Infiernos.

—¡Tengo hambre!

—Hola, Romano —lo saluda—. Ya veo cuánto me has echado de menos.

—¡Exijo que me prepares torrijas _ya_!

Un cabezazo, un grito de dolor atenuado, pero lo acaba abrazando. El niño se acurruca contra él hasta casi convertirse en una lapa.

—¿Estás llorando?

—¡C-Claro que no! ¡Déjame en paz!

—Si quieres que te deje en paz, entonces no tendrás torrijas...

Un niño ensordece sus oídos, mientras un imperio rendido acaba llevando a su pequeño subordinado hasta las cocinas.

El Nuevo Mundo parece más cercano.

* * *

**Respuestas a reviews:**

**Kokoro-koko: **Gracias. La verdad es que en otra asignatura he profundizado en el tema y es todo tan triste y horroroso... ojalá nunca haya más épocas como esta en España o en cualquier otro país.  
¡Muchas gracias! Y seguiré escribiendo, no lo dudes.

**michaelaamaarhcp: **Gracias por el comentario.

**TheFannishaUsui: **Muchas gracias. Pues si no entiendes algún castellanismo español/deje catalán mío, que los tengo (_¡hay para alquilar sillas! _ Es broma XD) avísame, que soy consciente que cometo errores muy tontos (¡dobles negaciones!). Quiero intentar siempre dar un toque un tanto neutro a mis historias, aunque está claro que jamás lo conseguiré del todo.  
Aunque prefiero escribir en mi español que no cerrar los ojos cuando veo voseos cuando no tocan. O que Romano diga ciertos insultos que yo jamás pronunciaría.  
Insinuaciones de parejas... me apunto la propuesta. Ya veremos, ¿eh?

**Paula Elric: **Uhhh. Muchas gracias por agregarlo a favoritos, de verdad.

**Atsun: **Mejor para ti, ¿no? Y sí, que las leyes que hicieron fueron brutales, la represión y la mentira que hicieron con lo del perdón si alguien volvía del exilio sin penas de sangre. Ni siquiera dejaban representar "Els Pastorets", que es lo más inocente y pueril del mundo mundial. Por suerte, en los años 60 la cosa empezó a cambiar... bendito Su y sus ciudadanos.  
El trabajo bien hecho es bueno. Dios, qué sosa he sonado XDDD Y uf, tengo que repasar a Paquito. No me gusta tener que estudiarlo, pero qué le vamos a hacer.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias a todo el mundo que ha leído esta humilde recopilación de relatos! ¡Gracias a los que lo han agregado a favoritos!  
Alegra ver tanta visita, y de tantos países. Es increíble. _*Se emociona*_

No creo que cuelgue nada más hasta el 23 de junio. ¡Estad atentos, que habrá relato para entonces!


	7. Hablemos de fuego y de danzas

**Título: **Hablemos de fuego y de danzas

**Fandom: **_Axis Powers Hetalia_

**Advertencias: **Uso de nombres humanos. _Lovino_ para Italia del Sur/Romano, _Antonio _y _Toni_ para España, _Arthur_ para Reino Unido. Algo de lima al final.

**Notas: **Tradiciones por todos lados. El muérdago, después de Navidad, se clava en la puerta y para San Juan se lanza al fuego, así como los muebles antiguos. El Canigó es una montaña de los Pirineos, ahora de Francia, que se considera el monte mítico de los catalanes. Las meigas son las brujas del norte de España, sobre todo de zonas del Cantábrico y Galicia; Atsun os lo explicaría mejor, seguro.

La coca de _llardons_ (o chicharrones) es uno de los postres imprescindibles en días como el que se explica. Es una especie de masa tostada con los chicharrones. (Aunque mi preferida es la de piñones y crema, más esponjosa y dulce).  
¡Y cuidado con los círculos de hadas, que son las que provocan todo esto!

Las traducciones de las frases en catalán se encuentran entre el texto como explicación. Pero supongo que si os digo que _«_Prou, prou, prou» es «Basta, basta, basta», el resto se entiende bastante. Espero.

**Para: **I don't know if you can read this, Natsume, but... Happy birthday! ;D This fic is for you.  
Para ti y para todos mis lectores.

**Palabras: **1172

* * *

Ya se aburre Romano, esperando a que España vuelva de dejar la silla que le regaló de pequeño, y que utilizaba mientras cocinaba. Se ha llevado el muérdago clavado en la puerta; la casa huele a clavo, a azahar y a frío temprano, aquel que se cuela antes de San Juan.

Ahora Romano ha sufrido más y sigue esperando este día como si fuera el primero. Como los diecisiete años no le caben en la piel, se dedica a juguetear con los lazos de su camisa, a mirar a qué chicas les podría colgar algún ramo debajo de sus ventanas. Le transpira la juventud y el orgullo; hasta se cree que puede llegar a ser algo.

Quién sabe.

Romano aprieta los dientes y oye las voces lejanas, que empiezan a prender el fuego en la plaza con esa llama casi sagrada, la del aquel monte mítico llamado Canigó. En algún momento se le encenderá el ánimo, y con la adrenalina lanzará media mesa y gritará:

—_Tireu-hi, al foc de Sant Joan, tireu-hi! _

Y en su catalán mal aprendido hasta soltaría alguna palabra en italiano, hasta traducirlo. _Tiradlo al fuego de San Juan, tiradlo._ A consumirlo hasta las llamas, que sólo queden las cenizas. Los ancianos incluso suspirarán y echarán de menos al niño.

España no aparece. Al final abandona la masía y se dirige a lo más alto del pueblo.

—¡Será gilipollas! Que me busque, yo no vuelvo.

Romano no es un iluso pero sabe que esta noche es especial, que cualquier cosa puede ocurrir.

¿No son aquellas las voces de las hadas, que le invitan a bailar? ¿Acaso habrán escapado de los herederos de los celtas para reunirse con él en ese marcado círculo? Una de ellas, más alta y hermosa que ninguna otra, largos cabellos rubios y ojos verdes e hipnotizadores, le acaricia la punta de los dedos y le promete una noche diferente.

Él se negaría en redondo, pero los corazones son volubles y ese hada ha heredado un poco de polvo que reparte por sus mejillas hasta hacerle estornudar. ¿Y por qué no? Una simple danza no le hará daño.  
Ha caído, ha caído en su hechizo.

* * *

Ya se divierte España ayudando a esos chicos no más mayores que él —en apariencia— a recoger todos los muebles para que el fuego cobre vida y acabe recordando a uno de sus antepasados, uno de tantos.

A veces esta fiesta tiene más de pagana que de moralmente religiosa; ya se comprobará nueve meses después. Bajo los helechos, debajo del puente... A nadie le importa en aquella madrugada emborracharse de vino y de fuego.

Cansado pero satisfecho de ver cómo arde la madera y la leña, se dirige a su casa para ir a buscar a su italiano, para que vayan a cenar un poco de caldo, unas tostadas con tomate y jamón y un poco de coca de _llardons_ antes de los artificios.

No está.

La casa permanece vacía, las luces apagadas. La fiesta parece otro mundo, demasiado lejano.

España se muerde el labio inferior, grita tanto el nombre humano como el del país. Sale a la calle, recorre los adoquines, pregunta y nadie sabe nada excepto uno de los ancianos nostálgicos le señala hacia las montañas, hacia el bosque, profundo, salvaje.

Da las gracias y en su fuero interno se encomienda a todos los santos que aquella noche pudieran salvarlos.

* * *

_Dos pasos, alcemos los brazos, un paso a la derecha, uno a la izquierda. ¡Bájalos! Gira y uno, dos, tres._

Así lo hace tantas y tantas veces. Los brazos se empiezan a agarrotar, las piernas tiemblan, la frente está perlada de sudor. Se deja abandonar por las hadas, que le animan más y más y más.

—¡Romano!

No puede escucharlo.

—¡Romano!

Está tan lejano...

Por suerte para él, el círculo de hadas es totalmente visible y España, al oír las voces etéreas y la lira punteando, se ha tapado los oídos con barro para evitar cualquier sonido que pudiera atraparlo. No se acuerda qué es lo que debe hacer, paso por paso, pero no quiere ser arrastrado por las hadas hasta morir de extenuación.

Podría pasar, sí, sí.

Se queda en la linde y ve cómo su amado intenta bailar sin éxito una taranteladeformada; parece una marioneta cuyos hilos han quedado enredados.

Sabe que debe ser muy preciso para evitar caer él también en el embrujo.

Avanza un paso y sus manos sostienen el brazo derecho de Romano. Cuenta hasta tres y tira para sí. El otro se queja, insulta, maldice hasta que no le queda aliento. Quiere quedarse hasta que aparezca el alba, pero España sabe que no habría mañana si permaneciera allí un minuto más.

—Vamos, vamos, Lovino —y su sonrisa amplia queda en una mueca de nerviosismo. «Esto es peor que cuando tuve que tratar con las meigas», se dice.

Cuenta otra vez hasta tres, vuelve a tirar. Las hadas pierden la concentración y los empujan hacia el centro del círculo. España insiste; demasiados años de encontronazos con Arthur le han hecho susceptible con sus amigas, que no puede ver pero sabe que están ahí.

—Vamos, vamos, Lovino.

Esos dos simples verbos y ese nombre permanecen como un mantra, tres veces, hasta que al fin el imperio vence.

* * *

Romano está cansado. Siente los huesos y la carne como si le estuvieran ardiendo en la capa más profunda de la corteza terrestre, junto al caído Luzbel.

Los mechones están pegados a su frente, no tiene fuerzas ni para gritar a su corazón «Detente».

España se ha hundido hasta lo más profundo para buscar una fuente, y moja el pañuelo con agua fresca del monte.

Le acaricia la frente, las mejillas, la nariz, la nuca, los labios. Le hace quitar la camisa, recorre el pecho, se desliza en los abdominales, refrescándole, no del todo. Quién sabe qué es lo que siente Antonio detrás de sus ojos.

Romano está cansado. Pero no es tonto y su parte más pueril le pide que impida que le quite las botas, los calzones, que deshaga las cuerdas, que continúe y cumpla lo que los jóvenes atrevidos hacen con sus prometidas la verbena de San Juan.

—_Prou ja. Toni... _—suspiró, intentando decir basta.

—_Què et passa, què et passa? Que no et trobes bé?_

Y el muy traidor, sonriendo pícaramente, preguntándole que qué le pasa, si no se encuentra bien, apenas unos centímetros por encima de él.

Romano está cansado. Tiene diecisiete años y el catalán, el español y el italiano en el paladar mezclados. El fuego se ha vuelto brasa no hace mucho tiempo, ellos están demasiado lejos para sentirlo.

Quiere dormir.

Pero Antonio lo acaricia; Lovino queda encima. Las hadas lo han vuelto medio loco, y lo besa, lo marca. Ha perdido la cordura y abrazado la locura.

—_Prou, prou, prou..._

Y ya es demasiado tarde, porque uno de los dos ha caído.

Y ya es demasiado tarde, porque el otro, aunque le maldiga, también se ha rendido.

* * *

**Respuestas a reviews: **

**Kokoro-koko:** Me quedo sin palabras. Muchas gracias ;_; _*llora de alegría y muere de amor*_

**TheFannishaUsui: **Hacer a Bélgica pinchando a sus relativos para mí es algo particularmente gracioso.  
Y si tuviera que escribir algo con más de una pareja no creo que fuera en este recopilatorio de fics precisamente. Cuando quiera hacer algo en el que se insinúe UKUS (girar la pareja de la otra manera no me atrae de lo gastadísimo que está en el fandom), o FrUK, lo colgaré aparte.  
Algo caerá con el drabblethon, seguro.**  
**

**Veritas Temporaris Filia:** Gracias, sobre todo por el elogio de los personajes. Siempre pienso que no puedo pillarles totalmente el carácter, sobre todo a los OC. Pero a ver si con el paso del tiempo consigo algo.  
Las PAU, como pudimos comprobar, tuvieron de todo menos "paz". Oxímoron...  
Espero que hayas tenido mucha suerte en el examen, y ya veremos los resultados dentro de unos días.

**Loto de Origami:** Muchas gracias. Y aprender algo de Toni siempre es bueno, aunque pueda resultar a veces un poco lioso. Tantas constituciones y tantos sistemas políticos... Tantos y tantos jefes. ¡Gracias por el comentario!

**Paula Elric:** Me alegro de que te alegrara el día. Este tipo de cosas me llegan al alma, en serio ;_;.  
Sí, eso ha sonado muy de Francis. ¡Gracias!

**Nickte:** Tengo que responder tarde o temprano lo que me pareció tu fanfic. Ahora que las vacaciones están aquí...  
Las torrijas están riquísimas, aunque si les añades leche condensada ya te puedes preparar para el azúcar. Me alegro de que investigues; a veces, leyendo fanfics de gente del otro lado del Atlántico yo también amplío bastante mi vocabulario. Y es muy interesante, la verdad, encontrar otros términos para nombrar determinados objetos y situaciones. ¡Muchas gracias!

**Atsun: **Lo mismo digo *_* Muero de amor con tus comentarios, Ted, en serio 3  
De cortésmente nada. Yo creo que en estas situaciones es un bruto maleducado... y con mi headcanon, jamás cambiará. Y sí, se nota que la adoras.  
(Ventepaldrabblethondemusa-hetalianaenLJ, vengaaa .. Te lo pasarás bien, seguro XD)

* * *

¡Que paséis una buena verbena de San Juan!


	8. En el patio

**Atención: **Todos los que tuvieron problemas de comprensión en el último capítulo, por favor, se agredecería que volvieran a leerse el relato de San Juan. Quizá ahora, con la separación entre escenas, lo comprendéis mejor. (Esto va en especial a **TheFannishaUsui** y** mikaelaamaarhcp**, lectoras del otro lado del Atlántico que me hicieron darme cuenta del error. Gracias, chicas)

* * *

**Título:** En el patio

**Fandom: **_Axis Powers Hetalia_

**Advertencias: **Genderbent (Fem!Italia del Sur). Italia del Sur, un tanto crecidita (pero adolescente todavía).

**Notitas: **Del drabblethon de musa-hetaliana, comunidad de fanfics de Hetalia en LJ. Con el prompt _Silbar._

* * *

Allí estaba ella, colgando las sábanas bajo el sol mientras despotricaba contra el jefe.

_Siempre igual, ¡yo limpiándole la ropa mientras él está haciendo la siesta! ¡Malandrín, debería mirar cómo tengo las manos! ¿Qué manera de cuidar a una dama como yo es esta?_

Al final, cuando estaba ya por la mitad, los insultos paraban. Sólo se oía el ruido lejano de la ciudad y el bosque frondoso a la misma distancia.

Inconscientemente, mientras movía los pies y colocaba pinza tras pinza encima de la tela, una canción salía de sus labios, silbando.

No era algo concreto, sino más bien una expresión de sus sentimientos, que se fueron esfumando para dar paso a una gran llanura albina, la mente tan blanca como la camisa almidonada del durmiente.

Cuando acabó cruzó los brazos en jarra, sintiendo satisfacción por la tarea bien hecha.

No le dio tiempo a reaccionar; el abrazo de España fue cariñoso y repentino. El hombre apoyó su mejilla contra la de ella, comparando cuál de las dos se ponía más roja.

—Estás preciosa —murmuró él, con voz seductora.

—Cállate.

Pero no le apartó las manos.

* * *

**Respuestas a reviews:**

**Veritas Temporaris Filia: **Gracias por comentar. En realidad mi intención era que sangraras abundantemente por la nariz, jiojojojojo (?) No, es broma xD  
Entiendo esa sensación. Como si fuera algo familiar, cotidiano. Y me encanta que pienses que mis tonterías son así de agradables, en serio ;_; _*la achucha*_

A **TheFannishaUsui** y **mikaelaamaarhcp**, gracias por comentar. Y a la segunda, los próximos fanfics tendrán un hilo argumental más seguido y menos confuso. Espero.

**Atsun:** Algún día le haré alguna reflexión filosófica sobre si es mejor el tomate, la naranja o el fresón. O la aceituna. Y muchas gracias, señorita. A ver si me paso a comentarte más a menudo.

* * *

He tardado en colgar algo, y debido a los estudios quizás se reduzca la cantidad a lo bestia en los próximos meses. Ah, pero os debo un relato todavía. ¿Una pista? El título del recopilatorio ;3

¿Reviews?


	9. Aquel jardín

**Título:** Aquel jardín  
**Fandom:** _Axis Powers Hetalia  
_**Pairing: **España/Italia del Sur  
**Clasificación:** K  
**Advertencias:** Utilizo los nombres humanos. _Antonio_ para España, _Lovino/Lovi_ para Italia del Sur. Breve aparición de Francia.  
**Palabras:** 1350  
**Notas: **Muerto de risa en mi ordenador, he decidido colgarlo. He sustituido la imagen de un posible OC, Occitania, por un príncipe (random). Las albadas, canciones y romances son un tipo de estructuras de poemas (para más, a don G de Google).

* * *

Me dijo que no abriera la puerta de aquel jardín.

—_Como lo hagas, te juro que te hago picadillo_—me amenazó.

Ay, ese Lovino... Es tan mono cuando se enfada que me entraron unas ganas terribles de besarle, como siempre. Pero quiero saber qué hay más allá; lleva escondiéndomelo un mes entero, viniendo cada mañana de hurtadillas de ese sitio. ¿Por qué siempre tendré que levantarme tan tarde? Para entonces ya ha vuelto a casa y no suelta prenda.

—_Venga, Lovi, dime algo~  
_—_¡Que no, idiota! Todavía hay que esperar...  
_—_¿A qué?  
_—_A na-nada..._ —y se puso más rojo que el trozo de tomate que había pinchado de la ensalada. Me lo quedé mirando.

Me atravesó con esa mirada que tiene, tan directa. Yo sonreí simpáticamente, y su mirada perdió fuerza. Acerqué la mano a su mejilla, y él bajó sus ojos ámbares. Quise llegar hasta él, besarle.

—_¡_Lasciami_, que no te lo voy a decir!_

Y me abandonó. Fue muy cruel de su parte.  
Bueno, no siempre puedes conseguir cumplir las expectativas que te has marcado.

* * *

Me dijo que no abriera la puerta de ese jardín.

Pero la noche ya estaba en su cenit y él estaba profundamente dormido tras una noche más bien movidita. Antes de caminar lentamente hasta la puerta me quedé mirándolo un largo rato bajo la luz tenue de la luna, y quise repetir la experiencia. Era tan diferente, durmiendo con tanta tranquilidad... Sin embargo, no podía dejar escapar aquella maravillosa oportunidad que me había proporcionado mi Lovi.

En cuanto pude, huí, llevando el llavero en el bolsillo derecho y una pequeña linterna en el izquierdo.

La humedad se me enganchaba, las calles de la pequeña ciudad estaban vacías; sólo vi un gato pasar, tan rápidamente que parecía un sueño fugaz. Por ahí un ronquido, por allá una televisión encendida. Los grillos se contestaban desde los diferentes barrios, y se concentraban en el jardín. Toqué la puerta. Estaba gastada, la pintura verde tenía un tacto seco, como de plástico, y el pomo era un trozo de hierro doblado. La abrí, cerrando detrás de mí, y busqué la linterna.

Oh, vaya... Supongo que se me había caído por el camino.

Avancé a tientas, intentando no destrozar ni las patatas ni las tomateras del pequeño huerto. Aparte de las verduras no había nada, o eso creía pensar en la oscuridad. Con la llave pequeña, la que daba al cobertizo, me asomé y encendí la solitaria bombilla.

* * *

Me dijo que no abriera la puerta de este jardín.

Y lo que encontré me hizo congelar la sonrisa que hasta entonces había bailado en mis labios. Con esa débil luz podían verse unas cuantos tiestos con claveles, esperando a crecer más, y al acercar la mano a la ventana, mis dedos chocaron contra algo.

Un viejo laúd. _Mi _laúd.

¿Cómo narices había conseguido eso?

* * *

—_¿Adónde va ese niño/Llevando a cuestas su corazón?/La pena lo ha ahogado/Y el mundo no parece tener razón._

_Los dedos recorrían las cuerdas como si de peces escurridizos se tratasen. El adolescente del trono, con una posición descaradamente despectiva, tenía un brillo diferente en sus ojos azabaches. Cuando se levantó, el cantor hincó una rodilla en el suelo, con tan mala pata que se tropezó y rompió el mástil de su laúd._

_Estaba a punto de llorar, pero se contuvo, y esbozó una expresión culpable._

—_Mis disculpas por haber protagonizado semejante espectáculo, mi señor. No debo ser tan impetuoso._

_El joven se sonrió._

—_¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Una albada o una canción? ¿O quizás un romance? No te mantengo para que hagas tus propias composiciones y que no hablen de amor o de guerra._

_El de ojos verdes se sintió todavía más torturado. Debía seguir siempre las rígidas normas de la poesía, siempre... Y su señor no hacía más que reducirle a la nada._

—_Con su venia, mi señor, me retiraré._

_La voz del adolescente se escuchó como un rayo justo antes de que cruzara la puerta y corriera hasta sus aposentos para sonreír por fuera y llorar para sus adentros._

—_Espera, Antonio. Haré que te hagan otro.  
_—_No es necesario. En serio. —La mirada turbia del cantor le aclaró que mentía descaradamente._

_El joven bajó del trono pero, antes de que se diera cuenta, Antonio ya había cerrado la puerta. Meses después de haberlo rechazado, ese adolescente vio cómo el príncipe se convertía en un adulto, en el rey, por la guerra. Ya no llevaba un sayo ni un laúd, sino espada y caballo... hasta que una gran peste asoló la ciudad y también el castillo.  
__El joven en el trono oía el ruido de los caballos acercándose.  
__Francia no lo miró en cuanto llegó a la sala. El rey estaba prácticamente consumido por las enfermedades, y quién sabría si viviría poco más. Antonio avanzó unos pasos._

—_Decide lo que quieras, Antonio, pero vete de aquí._

_Sacó de uno de los laterales del trono un laúd roto por el mástil. _

—_Vete._

_Lo empujó contra su pecho, y después giró la cabeza, como si ya no los viera._

—_Vete..._

_Y quiso esconder sus lágrimas hasta que aquel pequeño que ya no lo era se llevó el instrumento y se retiró de aquella cámara, cada vez más sumida en la oscuridad. Solo recordaba habérselo dado a alguien... y ya no recordaba a quién._

* * *

Esta memoria...

Al lado del laúd, ya restaurado, había varias hojas, todas llenas de garabatos. Me acerqué para ver la letra desgarbada de Lovi buscando todas las posibilidades para felicitarme por mi enésimo cumpleaños. En algunas en que parecía que me superaba en pastelosidad y romanticismo, había pasado el bolígrafo un montón de veces junto a exclamaciones tipo «¿¡Pero cómo le voy a escribir eso!».  
Lo que ponía, en resumen, era algo como:

«Feliz aniversario, Antonio. Cada año más viejo. No sabía qué regalarte, así que busqué y encontré este laúd en casa de Francis, que me lo regaló con una sonrisa malvada. ¿En qué narices estaría pensando ese idiota? Lo increíble es que he encontrado una A tallada en la madera, como si fuera otra decoración, pero el tacto es diferente. ¿Puede ser tuyo? Sea como sea, lo he arreglado (¡ni se podía sujetar, _Dio_!)... ya me dirás mañana qué te parece.

Te quiero,  
Lovino».

Añado que el «Te quiero» era tan pequeñito que he tenido que poner una lupa que había por ahí cerca. Al juntar los fragmentos, no sé porqué, me sentía raro. Recordar cosas del pasado nunca se me ha dado bien, y menos en los peores momentos, como... ¡no, no pienses en la Armada Invencible!

Y teniendo pesadillas de este tipo acabé rendido, dormido en esa silla tan incómoda.

* * *

Me dijo que no abriera la puerta del jardín.  
Pero la acabé abriendo, y sentí que alguien me pellizcaba la mejilla con fuerza. Ya sabía perfectamente quién era y lo acabé agarrando de la muñeca, repasando sus dedos uno a uno, con un sabor amargo en la boca.

—¡Estúpido bastardo! ¡Te dije que no entraras!

Es tan mono cuando frunce el ceño y tuerce la nariz.

—¿Eh?  
—He encontrado la linterna en la entrada. Eres un despistado.

Me rasqué la nuca, mirando a las musarañas. No sabía qué decirle, hasta que recordé la carta y le sonreí abiertamente, atrapándolo por la cintura.

—Bueno... el laúd es mío. Lo rompí cuando le hinqué la rodilla a un príncipe mío, pero veo que lo has podido arreglar, y eso que tendrías que llevarlo a un museo.  
—¿Qué pasa, que es más antiguo que yo?  
—Casi que sí. Ven aquí.

_«Vete.»_

A pesar de las protestas lo hice sentar en mi regazo, y me hizo recordar esos tiempos en los que sólo era un niño. Inspiré el aire de la mañana, tan fresco que dolía en el pecho.

—¡Déjame ir, que ya no soy un crío!  
—Ya lo sé... —y acerqué sus labios a los míos, demostrándole que tenía razón, sin darle tiempo a susurrarme siquiera un «felicidades».


	10. Una noche en Nápoles

**Título:** Una noche en Nápoles  
**Fandom:** _Axis Powers Hetalia  
_**Pairing: **España/Italia del Sur  
**Clasificación:** K+  
**Advertencias:** Utilizo los nombres humanos. _Antonio_ para España y _Lovino/Lovi_ para Italia del Sur. Poemas cutres por mi parte (y la de Antonio).  
**Palabras:** 688  
**Notas: **esto ocurriría una noche en Nápoles, no en la Nápoles actual, pero sí una más antigua. Imagínense que es una fecha muy cercana a la primera guerra mundial. Hay que añadir la historia de Sodoma y Gomorra (Génesis 19 y siguientes). Y esta canción es imprescindible: h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e. c o m / w a t c h ? v = 4 q T s v 7 7 U F Z g. Porque esto no es un songfic, pero está íntimamente ligado a esta melodía ^^

* * *

_Si el cielo y la tierra fueran una,  
__amor mío, en decir no dudaría  
__que un ángel descendió de la mía,  
__distante, dulce luna._

—Eres un ñoño, Antonio.

Le gusta decir _ñoño. _Es un juego de palabras en la oscuridad y un pequeño reto pronunciarlo entre los labios finos y los dientes emblanquecidos. Le gusta ver cómo el otro le sonríe con el hoyuelo a punto de saltar de su mejilla de puro amor, como si en cualquier momento fuera a sostenerlo y lo vaya a abrazar suavemente, como si todavía fuera su niño _y algo más. _

_Siempre._

—Porque te quiero, te adoro, te amo, mi estimado Lovino.

Como cada noche en la que se siente poeta, le deja sin palabras. Sigue sin creerse cómo es posible tenga tanto azúcar en las venas, cómo puede estar tan desesperado, cómo puede dedicarle incluso el más ínfimo de sus pensamientos.

_Hoy he encontrado un ángel  
__de rostro bello,  
__un ángel humano en un laurel,  
__más puro que el mundo entero._

—Vaya mierda de rima.

—Bien que no te quejabas cuando te leía la Biblia como si de una novelilla para mujeres se tratase.

¿Le perdonará acaso tal blasfemia sin sentido?  
Pues así son todas las relaciones humanas; extrañas, incoherentes, comprendidas y contradictorias: el amor se encontrará al lado del odio, el rechazo apartará al cariño y el egoísmo se dejará acariciar por la benevolencia.

En Nápoles, la luna parece estar mecida por las estrellas y da la impresión de que la fiesta jamás decaerá. Las temperaturas bajan a dos grados centígrados cada dos horas; él se deja acariciar la espalda. Poco a poco, sin prisas, sin preocupaciones.

Los hombres ricos continuarán celebrándolo con alcohol y mujeres si todavía no están ligados a los deberes del matrimonio ni son unos enfermos.  
Y, sin embargo, el mundo se deshace.

—Fíjate. Pareces tener las raíces de unas alas bajo los omóplatos, mi amor.  
—Mentiroso. ¡Y para ya de llamarme «mi amor», capullo!

Lo ignora y roza sus labios en un punto sin concretar entre la nuca y la raíz del cabello. Y Romano que, por un par de diminutos segundos, no se levanta y se dirige al diván, se queda sin insultos. Siente cómo sus manos tocan allí y allá.

Hasta que tiembla.

_Te diría tantas cosas,  
__ángel querido...  
__Pero mi corazón perdido  
__sólo quiere traer mil rosas._

—No continúes, no sigas. Acabaremos como los sodomitas. Moriremos entre azufre y fuego.  
—¿Y no te importaría disfrutar de la vida por un momento, Lovino?  
—Claro que...

No le deja acabar.

Lo besa.  
Lo besa hasta que lo deja sin aliento.  
Lo besa tanto y tan profundo que cree que en algún momento un demonio vendrá y le arrancará el corazón y se quedará con él en la mano, de tan fuerte que le late.

_Llévame, ángel mío,  
__hasta el cielo.  
__Ya que por ti muero  
__y desciendo al río._

—De esto no me pondré confesar ni delante del Papa, perro. La próxima vez te cortaré la cola antes de que la remuevas feliz delante de mí.  
—Pero pensaba que te gustaba...

Se lame los labios y modula la voz hasta que es un susurro; si esto no pretendía ser pícaro, Romano podrá declararse cardenal inmediatamente. Se queda tan rojo como las amapolas.

—Cabrón, ¡para ya, que me quedo sin excusas!

Ahora sí que desea levantarse e irse. ¿Le perdonará acaso que huya para no dar el siguiente paso?  
No, no cree. No es Romano mismo quien se aferra de la mano y se hace caer debajo, quien le suplica que no se vaya.

—Esta noche no, Lovino, esta noche no, por favor, _piacere_, por favor te lo pido.

Nunca le dirá abiertamente que se quede con él y le conceda _un poco más _de su alma y de su carne.

_Deshaz los nudos,  
__rompe las cadenas,  
__llévame a las celestiales almenas,  
__donde viven tus milagros._

En Nápoles, esta noche un ángel sin alas se ha dormido en sus cielos con el más alegre de los reinos.

* * *

Y como soy una sosa y la universidad me roba las fuerzas, agradeceré a toda la gente que ha comentado esto.

Gracias a **AliceIggyKirkland, Angel-Kyra, Atsun, Cat bastard, Cutthroat Pixie, goldenapple-95, Kokoro-koko, Loto de Origami, Misaki-chu, MonacoSiria, Naruko Ninja Z, .Angel, Nickte, Paula Elric, REMULA BLACK, russia-sama, Veritas Temporis Filia y YuriyKuznetsov** por agregar este pequeño recopilatorio a sus favoritos. Y gracias por los 9 alerts, que es el fanfic que más tiene (y no me extraña xD).

Gracias por los 29 comentarios (de momento :3), por vuestros comentarios, por vuestras expresiones y vuestras alegrías. Sois un amor.

Gracias por los 2105 Hits. Con poco más de 10000 palabras, es una de las historias más visitadas en mi perfil, y no hay mes en el que no haya dos o tres visitas que, obviamente, alegran ^^

Esta no será mi última historia de Hetalia (¡lo prometo!). Pero, con esto, siento que cierro parte de un ciclo.

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
